<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zwei The Corgi President by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033733">Zwei The Corgi President</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster'>DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corgis, Doggo's Make My Heart Smile, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ruff being a dog, specifically Zwei the Corgi. It's hard being the cutest thing alive and having to wait for hours on end for your mom's to come give you attention because of this stupid thing called school! But no matter, for Zwei finds himself miraculously running for Vale Office even though it doesn't seem to be a democracy. Soon school won't be a thing, whatever it is!</p><p>Aka Zwei has a dream and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose &amp; Zwei (RWBY), Weiss Schnee &amp; Zwei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zwei The Corgi President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zwei was an ordinary dog. Well, as ordinary as could be in this strange kingdom known as Vale. He was the pet of Team RWBY- Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. They were all training to fight the monsters of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this really didn’t concern Zwei, he just cared about being fed and given love and there was always a plethora of treats and headpats. Ruby was his mom, she’s the one that raised him when he was just a puppy and played with him all the time, </span>
  <span>Weiss loved to spoil Zwei since she hadn’t been allowed to have pets when she was younger and as such never built up a tolerance for criminally adorable animals such as Zwei the Corgi, meanwhile </span>
  <span>Blake was part cat so that could only go so well.</span>
  <span> Every time Zwei tried to give her cuddles or puppy kisses she recoiled and nearly shot up to the ceiling, she always hid on the top bunk of their dorm beds to avoid the dog, and </span>
  <span>Yang was kinda his second mom, she always was down to roughhouse with him and was super fun, not to mention she was the one trying to get Blake to warm up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup, life was great, great and simple. Zwei yawned as he stretched out on the carpet of team RWBY’s dorm room. They were all off in their classes so he still had a few hours until lunch, Weiss and Ruby always stopped by for lunch to feed him and sometimes play with him if they had already had lunch themselves. Zwei didn’t like this thing called ‘School’ because it kept his owners away from him, but he could bear the separation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he was a hoo-man like them, he could just follow them to class. Or maybe change the rules that say dogs can’t go into classrooms! Yeah, if he was the boss of Vale he’d make it so dogs can go in classrooms everywhere! Yeah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, Zwei let himself be taken into the peaceful void of sleep, his little legs kicking as he slept, for the Corgi was having an… Odd dream.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In downtown Vale, the next election was going on despite the fact that the leader of Vale wasn’t even an elective office.  </span>
  <span>Standing before the podium was a man, or more accurately what appeared to be a Faunus, sort of. </span>
  <span>He was wearing a trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat that hid most of his face from view, the only part of his face that showed was what everyone assumed was his Faunus trait; His dog muzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing next to the man was his interpreter, another dog Faunus that only had dog ears instead of the drastically more animal appearance of his companion. </span>
  <span>The poor man could only bark because of his unfortunate trait and only other dog Faunus could understand him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arf! Arf arf woof bork!” The man barked to his interpreter. In response his companion just nodded with an understanding sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you man, this political race is really close. But I’m sure you can win though!” The young man pumped his fist enthusiastically. The man barked affirmatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the crowd gathered, the man held his head high, his resolve unwavering. He was going to get more rights for his kind, he didn’t want them being treated like animals anymore! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had arrived, he began laying out his terms. While not all of them made a ton of sense, his overarching theme and purposes were more than enough to sway the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘man’ went to many debates against his opponents and conquered each of them with ease despite his arguments not being very eloquent. </span>
  <span>And so, the ‘man’ became president of the kingdom despite it not being a democracy in the first place and already being ruled by Ozpin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the ‘man’ was left alone to settle in, he let out a tired whine. And so he began to unwind- and by that I mean literally disassembled. Yes, I said disassemble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘man’ was actually five Corgi’s in a trench coat with Zwei on the top of the stack and doing the ‘talking.’ Go figure. </span>
  <span>The adorable Corgi decided to trot around the grand tower fit for an emperor, which it was since Ozpin was the previous leader and seemed to be some sort of actual emperor probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place smelled of hot chocolate and coffee, the two beverages Ozpin favored. Zwei knew this in his subconscious since he could always smell the man from a mile away, not to mention that he occasionally took Zwei on walks when team RWBY was busy with schoolwork. </span>
  <span>A part of his small corgi mind was wondering what happened to Ozpin, but he didn’t really mind all that much. Now he could get his owners out of school! </span>
  <span>Well, he could except he’s currently not in his presentable form. Though it would be nicer if he was actually just a Faunus, it’s hard to maneuver stacked inside a trench coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his wish became so and he found himself a great deal taller than beforehand, blinking in surprise when he found that he was missing his paws that were now human hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zwei blinked in complete confusion and befuddlement. How on Remnant…? Then it clicked, “I’m dreaming!” Zwei exclaimed, then slapped a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can talk!” Zwei was nearly leaping with joy at this notion. He’s always wanted to talk, to tell his owners how much he loved him and how much the separation upset him. </span>
  <span>Now he could! Zwei found himself rushing out of the grand tower and down to the school courtyard. His eyes scanned the area, landing on a red cape that could only mean one thing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RUBY!” Zwei excitedly rushed at his mom and tackled her with a hug, excited puppy love pouring from every bit of his being which was now a lot larger due to the transformation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Zwei!” Ruby greeted happily and scratched behind his ears as if nothing had changed, making Zwei’s little stubby tail wag so hard his entire body was wiggling in joy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Aww, he’s dreaming, isn’t that so cute Weiss?” Ruby asked her companion as she scratched behind the Corgi’s ears. They had already eaten lunch and today was gonna be a playday. Said girl let out a soft chuckle and nodded in agreement, smiling fondly at the two. Whether that was directed at her teammate, the dog, or both was anyone's guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zwei, wake up buddy!” Ruby cooed to her pet with a loving tone to her voice, which made sense in retrospect considering she loved the little guy more than anything in the world. Besides her teammates and family of course! ...And maybe cookies. Ruby loved a lot of things okay?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we shouldn’t just let him sleep?” Weiss asked her companion with a raised brow, kneeling down next to her friend. Zwei had looked very happy and peaceful when they came in, then again it was extremely rare for the dog to be anything but happy in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he loves it when we play with him!” Ruby pouted, turning her puppy eyes towards the girl. Weiss pointedly glanced away in an attempt to resist the girl's usual get out of jail free card. Ruby whined, bonking her head against Weiss', much to her suprise. She looked over, a bit startled, only to immediately fall for the trap as she looked at the silver eyes staring back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay, fine." Weiss huffed, standing up and looking away. Ruby giggled in response and turned back to Zwei who was starting to snore, the girl continuing to prod Zwei in an attempt to awaken the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zwei let out a snorting sound, eyes slowly opening, a dazed expression in the dog’s eyes until he realized that Ruby was actually there. His tail was a blur as it wagged excitedly, jumping to his stubby little feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there buddy! Wanna play? Wanna play??” Ruby asked in the baby voice she reserved for her beloved dog. With each ‘wanna play’ Zwei’s tail somehow moved even faster, letting out excited panting and little yips. He quickly tackled Ruby, covering her face in dog kisses and wiggling with pure excitement. Weiss watched this wholesome scene with a faint smile. The absolute love between the two was painfully obvious, maybe she shouldn’t intrude?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However just as she asked herself this she found herself on her back as a 24 pound mass of fur and slobber collided with her, soon on the receiving end of a shower of affectionate kisses and excited yipping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime after, in the midst of a particularly intense game of tug of war, Zwei thought back to his dream. This... This was definitely better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he wasn’t the president of Vale, but he was still a vital asset of team RWBY, and he couldn’t do without them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know man</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>